1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back-light unit for a liquid crystal display wherein the back-light for a light-introducing plate is equalized in a display area of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, concerning a liquid crystal display, particularly, used for a notebook personal computer, a display area becomes large and a frame becomes narrow, therefore, various techniques are used in order to match a size of a light-introducing plate with that of a luminous part of a lamp.
For example, FIGS.3 and 4 show a conventional liquid crystal display. In this liquid crystal display, a fluorescent lamp 2 is positioned along a side of a light-introducing plate 1. In this case, when the fluorescent lamp 2 is stored in a liquid crystal display frame 5, the upper and lower sides of the display area 4 tend to be dark. Since both sides of the fluorescent lamp 2 are covered with silicon rubber (lamp-holders/electrode-insulators) 3 for holding and insulating the electrode and the lead connector of the thermionic emission part, the both sides become non-luminous parts.
In order to equalize the back-light in the display area (in order to make the whole display part equally bright), as shown in FIG. 5, a fluorescent lamp 2A is made longer, and thereby parts to be covered with the silicon rubber 3 are positioned at the outsides of the light-introducing plate 1.
However, the parts covered with the silicon rubbers 3 project from the liquid crystal display frame 5. As a result, it is impossible to make the frame narrow.
In order to make the frame narrow, as shown in FIG. 6, both sides of a fluorescent lamp 2B are bent, the electrodes and the lead connectors of the thermionic emission part, namely, the parts covered with the silicon rubber 3 are positioned along the upper and lower sides of the light-introducing plate 1 (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei8-160425).
However, it is impossible to make the frame narrow sufficiently.
Also, the structure is proposed wherein a substrate on which inverter lighting parts or the like are mounted by the fluorescent lamp is positioned along the side of the light-introducing plate (for example, see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei6-313884).
However, in order to match the luminous part of the fluorescent lamp with the display area, it is necessary to use a pole lamp of which both sides are bent, therefore, the liquid crystal display frame must be widened to the lamp side so as to match the necks of the pole lamp of which both ends are bent.